The present invention is generally directed to balusters. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a baluster mounting system that facilitates the easy installation, removal and replacement of balusters.
Balusters are any of a number of closely spaced supports for a railing or other structures such as furniture, balconies, decks, fences, staircases, windows and arches. Balusters have typically been a shaft fabricated from stone, metal or wood standing on a unifying footing and supporting a handrail (also known as a banister) of a staircase or railing. Typically a baluster is fashioned with decorative or ornamental features as they are routinely used as artistic pieces rather than just being utilitarian structures. A multitude of balusters are referred to in the trade as a balustrade.
Crafting and assembling a balustrade for a railing or the like is a labor intensive job. A common construction process is to position each baluster along the path of a future railing by securing the baluster at its base. At this time the exact spacing of the baluster is needed and also the balusters themselves must be ready for installation. Typically a newel post or other structural support encompasses the two ends of the balustrade, as the balustrade itself is typically not a structural member fully supporting the railing or overhead support. After each baluster is properly positioned and secured, a railing or upper support is then attached on top of the balusters. A common practice is that each baluster penetrate a certain distance into the railing or upper support. Also, a common practice is to use a female receptacle which captures the top and bottom ends of the balusters between top and bottom support rails. For example, a railing would need to have pre-fabricated receptacles for each corresponding baluster to reside within. There is little room for error during the construction process. One cannot easily change the spacing between balusters as it would require the disassembly of the whole railing and balustrade assembly. Furthermore, one cannot easily change or replace the balusters themselves as they are permanently constructed as part of the railing.
Balusters of the past have typically been heavy and substantial in size. For instance, balusters have been traditionally formed with wood and stone that was shaped on a lathe. Some balusters were made of iron rods bent and formed into decorative shapes. While beautiful and intricate, these fabrication methods of the past were also very labor intensive. Newer technologies involve using molds and castings for balusters made of concrete, plaster, and plastics. Furthermore, new materials can be used to form balusters, such as extruded metallic tubes and molded plastics. While the manufacturing time of a prefabricated baluster has decreased, there is still a desire by the consumer to be able to customize their own balustrade assembly.
In efforts to satisfy the need for individual customization, decorative lighting has been used in connection with balusters. One simple way of lighting balusters has been to illuminate them with a series of external lights or a single spot light. However, a more aesthetically pleasing design includes decorative lighting integrated into the hollow inside of a baluster such that it radiates outwardly at the flip of a switch through transparent or translucent portions of the baluster. For instance, patent publication number 2008/0298049 A1 teaches a Baluster Lighting Assembly And Method, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, properly spacing each baluster still remains a difficult job to get right the first time. There is no current method for installing more or less balusters once the railing is assembled. Furthermore, after some time a different baluster design or internal lighting color may be desired by the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baluster mounting system that facilitates the easy installation, removal, adjustment and replacement of individual balusters without the need to remove or disassemble the railing or overhead support. Furthermore, there is a need for a baluster mounting system, if desired but not necessary, to allow each baluster and an internal light emitting diode to be electrically connected to a power cable. Whether a light emitting diode is used or not, the balusters can be easily installed, removed, adjusted, or replaced. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.